¿Cliché o no tan cliché? Al estilo mafioso
by Cassis9313
Summary: Dino Cavallone, el típico galán de prepa al que todos quieren porque es una mezcla justa entre ser adorable, simpático, sexy y el próximo jefe mafioso de una de las más poderosas familias. Ella, la lectora, vendría a ser una de esas cliché cuatrojos de película adolescente que estaban enamoradas del galán de la escuela... DinoxLector.
1. Capitulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

*****_ Camilleri - insertar nombre del lector en la rayita.

Dino x Lectora.

* * *

_**¿Cliché o no tan cliché? Al estilo mafioso**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Camilleri no sabía qué estaba haciendo sentada en ese rincón del escenario de su colegio esperando para ofrecerse a participar en el acto de fin de año como bailarina si no sabía bailar (sí, así de estúpida era a veces). Corrección, no es que no supiera, es que no era capaz de bailar, que era distinto, porque por mucho que tuviese teoría (como cuando su hermana mayor la había obligado a ensayar un vals, porque era inaudito que una princesa mafiosa no supiera algo tan esencial), no podía mover un pie en otra dirección que no fuese línea recta sin tropezarse con suelo liso.

Ahora, también necesitaban cantantes porque era en vivo, ¿no? Pues ahí estaría su salvación… si supiese cómo lograr mantener la calma para evitar eso que la gente llama pánico escénico.

Así que ahí estaba, lista para hacer el ridículo por nada.

Se ajustó los lentes redondos que tanto odiaba y que se veía obligada a usar porque había roto cada par de los bonitos que sus padres le habían comprado (no que no tuvieran dinero para comprar más, por Dios, podían comprar la óptica entera. Pero los mayores querían enseñarle a ser responsable y valorar las cosas. Ironías de la vida), así que al final habían optado por algo _resistente_. Acomodó sus libros de Negociaciones sobre su regazo, viendo cómo las chicas y chicos que ya estaban confirmados para participar, cantantes y bailarines, se ponían en posición y dejaban un espacio vacío para…

Dino Cavallone.

Ya se acordaba de por qué estaba allí.

Dino Cavallone, el típico galán de prepa al que todos quieren porque es una mezcla justa entre ser adorable, simpático, sexy y el próximo jefe mafioso de una de las más poderosas familias. Además de que tenía el rostro y el cuerpo de un Dios, claro. En cuanto a _ Camilleri, ella vendría a ser una de esas _cliché_ cuatrojos de película adolescente que estaban enamoradas del galán de la escuela y que al final lo conseguían y resultaba que era un imbécil y que el mejor amigo que siempre había sido un sexy en cubierto enamorado de ella se quedaba con su versión mejorada y sexy, y todos felices para siempre.

No que ella viera esa tontería.

– ¿Tú vienes a probarte para el acto? – escuchó una voz femenina a su lado y levantó la vista hacia la chica que se sentó a su lado.

Nicole Rossi.

La novia de pantalla de Dino Cavallone, su bailarina, la envidia de todas y el deseo de todos, la chica perfecta y hermosa que todo hombre querría tener en su cama.

Además de estar respaldada por una influyente mafia, lo que no era de admirar o temer (demasiado) puesto que todos en ese colegio pertenecían de una forma u otra a la mafia, estaban en una escuela para mafiosos después de todo. Nada que no tuviera ella misma, aparte de la belleza, claro.

Con la excepción de que ella era más nerd que _Hermione Grenger_.

–Sí, así es.

– ¿Y te gusta bailar?

–Hm... No, en realidad no.

–Ah.

La chica miró a cualquier lado, torciendo su boca, buscando entablar conversación; estaba acostumbrada a ser sociable con todos y a que todos quisieran hablar con ella.

– ¿Hacer performances?

–No, lo odio.

– ¿Cantar?

–Tengo pánico escénico – lo que le impedía cantar en otro lugar que no fuera su cuarto de baño.

Sí, _ se daba cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba sonando.

–Pues… suerte – optó por decir la otra, cuando los del escenario ya habían terminado de marcar los pasos sin música, para luego subir a él y ponerse a conversar con un grupito de gente.

_ sólo se quedó ahí. Esperando que la llamaran, a que se atreviera a hablar, a salir corriendo, a que le cayera un rayo... Lo que ocurriese primero.

Reborn examinó a cuatro chicas que habían estado bailando previamente con una ceja alzada y ojo crítico. ¿Había olvidado mencionar la presencia del Arcobaleno?

Para nadie era un secreto el que Reborn, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo y uno de los siete bebés más fuertes de la mafia, el Arcobaleno del Sol, fungía de tutor para el rubio. De hecho, eso era lo que le daba un _bonus_ a dicho chico; no cualquiera era entrenado por un Arcobaleno.

¿La razón de porque él estaba también ahí?

Fácil, Reborn fue quien tuvo la idea de dicho evento; todo con el fin de enseñar a Dino a organizar y juzgar, lo cual era nada creíble sabiendo como _entrenaba_ al rubio.

–Tú – le dijo a una pelinegro –, tú te puedes quedar. Las otras tres váyanse.

_ tragó saliva. Las había visto, y a sus ojos, todas ellas bailaban de lo mejor, pero al parecer el bebé no era de la misma opinión.

–Bien ¿Queda algo más?

Y _ no quiso levantar la mano al ser referida como un _algo_.

–Reborn, no es amable que te refieras a las personas así, no son cosas – ah, ahí estaba su encantadora voz.

–No me des lecciones, inútil – Reborn le dio una mirada que prometía sufrimiento.

Dino no tuvo más que decir, solo ver a su tutor asustado, sentimiento que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa tímida.

¿Había mencionado ya que el Cavallone era adorable?

–Cariño, esa chica de allí-dijo la chica con la que previamente había estado hablando – Viene a ofrecerse…

Dino y Reborn miraron en su dirección y mientras el rubio la veía un tanto escéptico, Reborn torció la boca en una expresión indescifrable, y sus ojos brillaron por un instante.

– ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó el Arcobaleno.

_ se encogió de hombros.

–Soy de la misma clase. ¿Qué no puedo?

–Claro que puedes – dijo el objeto de su afecto con una sonrisa amable – Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–_ Camilleri – y eso no vino de su boca, fue el mismo bebé quien lo pronunció aún con esa mirada indescifrable.

– ¡¿Cómo sabes mi/su nombre?! – dijeron al unísono, _ se ruborizó por un instante ante la coincidencia.

–No te importa – dijo el de fedora de manera cortante – Asumo que ya te sabes la coreografía, _ – dijo viéndola fijamente.

–Sí – de memoria, aunque no por eso podía ejecutarla ni aunque le apuntaran con una pistola.

Lo cual ya había comprobado, su hermana era bastante estricta cuando quería.

Sonrió como quien esconde un gran secreto y dejó sus libros a un lado, subiendo la escalerilla del escenario, o más bien tratando, porque apenas subió dos escalones, tropezó con el tercero y se fue de cara al piso como saco de papas. Menos mal que alcanzó a poner los brazos, si no, adiós nariz respingada. Todos sus compañeros hicieron muecas de sufrimiento al verla; empatía, quería suponer.

– ¿Estás bien? – Dino la miró preocupado y a punto de dar un paso para ayudarla.

–Eh… en realidad – comenzó a decir _, levantándose – no me sé bien la coreografía – suficiente vergüenza para el día.

Reborn hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiró, hastiado.

El rubio, previendo lo que su tutor haría, se adelantó.

–Bien, ¿entonces qué vas a bailar? – preguntó amable

–Eh… – rápido, rápido, algo extremadamente fácil – Gangnam Style.

–Gangnam Style.

–Sí.

– ¿De Psy?

–Sí.

Dino rio divertido y _ no pudo evitar sonrojarse, si, así de ridícula estaba siendo.

– ¿Y estás comparando esa coreografía con mi elaborada coreografía? – el hitman la vio fijamente.

–Eh… no, pero…

–Está, bien ¿no, Reborn? – el rubio dejó de reír le ofreció una de esas brillantes sonrisas suyas.

El bebé pelinegro le dio una mirada a su estudiante y luego la pasó a la chica frente a ellos, hum, tal vez pasaría algo interesante.

–Como sea – dijo al fin.

–Baila, por favor – hizo un ademán con su mano, señalando el escenario.

Bien, _ estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero al menos alcanzó a llegar al _Op-op-oppa Gangnam Style_ antes de tropezarse tratando de hacer el paso de lado y casi matarse cayendo por el escenario… casi matarse cayendo encima de Dino, más bien.

Esa hubiera sido una buena forma de morir.

Dino miró a la chica entre sus brazos sin señales de hacerse el escandalizado, sino que simplemente viéndola entre preocupado y ¿divertido? Ok, no sabía cómo interpretar ese peculiar brillo en su mirada.

–¿Estás bien?

–Eh… – trató de hacer funcionar de nuevo sus neuronas, estar en los brazos del Cavallone si que era chocante – si, lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

–No hay problema – Dino la soltó con cuidado.

–No esperaras que te aceptemos – la voz aguda de Reborn la sacó de su ensoñación.

–Lo sé – bien sabía el resultado antes de hacer su ridículo, pero por lo menos había estado en los brazos del chico. Ah, ahora podía seguir su vida escolar en paz.

–Bien. No te aflijas, no es lo tuyo – dijo el hitman regresando su atención al escenario.

–No te tomes tan apecho lo que Reborn te diga – Dino le dio una mirada de empatía – es muy difícil hacer algo que sea de su total agrado.

–Está bien, de cualquier forma ya sabía que no entraría – se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de esa breve, y quizá la única, charla con el Cavallone.

El rubio alzó una ceja, intrigado.

–Mueve esos pies, estudiante inútil – Reborn demandó.

Dino solo asintió con un suspiro para regresar su atención a la pelirroja frente a él.

–Puedes quedarte a ver, si quieres – ofreció dando media vuelta y yendo donde su tutor.

En cuestión de minutos, todo el elenco estaba sobre el escenario comenzando el baile, Dino junto a Nicole. Quién diría que con su subordinado cerca, el rubio pudiera moverse tan bien. Si tan solo ella tuviera una cualidad como esa… tal vez sería la que bailara junto al chico.

_ observó con envidia infinita cómo todos se movían coordinados a la perfección, cantando al mismo tiempo que bailaban como si tuvieran dos narices y cuatro pulmones para respirar.

La canción le gustaba mucho, y sinceramente le hubiese gustado ser parte del acto (más que nada porque si bailaba al fondo iba a poder mirarle el trasero a Dino todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta), pero bueno, obviamente ella tenía la culpa por tener, aunque anatómicamente imposible, dos pies izquierdos.

La canción llegó a la parte en que la letra comenzaba, y _ se dedicó a observar cómo… no pasaba absolutamente nada especial (de hecho, se quedaron todos como medio quietos), esperando el solo de baile de Dino al final de la canción (algo arreglado y ordenado por Reborn), pero justo cuando tocaba eso, Dino se quedó en su lugar con una cara de sorpresa y ¿encantada?

– ¡Paren la música! – ordenó Reborn y así se hizo- ¿Quién estaba cantando? – preguntó, y todo el mundo guardó silencio – ¡¿Quién hacía el canto?! – demandó una vez más, esta vez con una mirada mortal.

_ se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que había sido ella la que había perturbado la paz del apodado bronco o, para sus amigos y no tan amigos, caballo, con su canto inconsciente.

–Perdón, yo no quería… – musitó en voz baja.

Reborn la vio no tan incrédulo como había indicado su tono al principio – ¿Fuiste tú?

–Sí, pero yo no quería…

– ¿Puedes cantar? – preguntó Dino esta vez, con voz suave, llamando su atención y _, cohibida, se encogió de hombros – Tienes una buena voz… me gusta, es hermosa.

¡¿Dijo que?!

_ creyó que iba a morir de la felicidad en ese momento. Sí, así de ñoña era.

Tan atontada que no notó la mirada interesada de Reborn ante lo último que su estudiante dijo.

–Pues es… fácil para mí – por fin recordó cómo hablar, cómo respirar, cómo pasar glóbulos rojos por sus vasos sanguíneos.

–Perfecto. Estás dentro – dijo Reborn… sonriendo.

– ¡¿En serio?! - preguntó _ sin creérselo del todo.

–Necesitamos un cantante, el anterior se accidentó y nos quedamos sin nadie bueno – explicó ganándose una mirada incrédula de Dino, quien sabía perfectamente que lo ocurrido al otro cantante no había sido para nada un accidente, pero si obra de Reborn – Pero vas a tener que aprender a bailar, aunque sea tu parte. Y, no te ofendas pero no quiero nerds en mi acto. Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho contigo, _. Cuídate, que no te arroye un autobús o algo – fueron las tan amables palabras del hitman antes de indicar que el ensayo se daba por terminado y era momento de irse.

–Claro – dijo bajito, sin dudar que el otro la había escuchado.

–Bienvenida al equipo – le sonrió Dino y _ sintió que podía morir feliz y sin lamentaciones.

_ esperó a que maestro y pupilo y su séquito de personas se perdieran de vista para correr a encerrarse a un cubículo del baño más cercano y comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos y aplausos, sonriendo bobamente y apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

– ¡Voy a bailar con Dino Cavallone!

* * *

**N/A:** Como ya leyeron, este es un fic de Dino x lector(a) xD

Ya he escrito uno con Tsuna, así que ya le tocaba al caballo~

El fic tendrá unos ¿cinco? capitulos. Así que si les gustó y quieren continuación, ¡Comenten!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

-(TN) - Incertar nombre del lector. ~Lo cambié en lgar de la rayita, en word es más larga y pues aquí no salió como quería así que ahí tienen~

-Dino x Lector

* * *

_**¿Cliché o no tan cliché? Al estilo mafioso**_

_**...**_

* * *

**2**

**.**

(TN) retorcía entre las manos la tela de su jean, dándole disimulados sorbos a su malteada de chocolate y mirando a todos lados para ver si aparecía. Dino la había citado (por orden de Reborn, ¡pero era una cita al fin y al cabo!) a las cinco, y ella, como buen estudiante puntual que era, había llegado a la hora. Más tarde se le ocurrió que jamás en su vida había visto a Dino llegar a tiempo a nada.

Pero en fin, aunque se hizo esperar, finalmente Dino, con Reborn en su hombro, cruzó la puerta del café, arrasando con las miradas de la hermosa pastelería que era frecuentada mayormente por colegialas y chicas de su edad. Todas lo miraron, por supuesto, y (TN) no podía culparlas porque el condenado se veía sexy con esa camisa vino tinto que le quedaba algo larga de las manos, pero que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, esos pantalones caqui apretados y su cabello brillante y elegantemente desordenado.

¿Es que todo en él tenía que ser perfecto? - aparte de su torpeza nata -.

(TN) se relamió los labios inconscientemente, observándolo acercarse hasta que su mirada se posó sobre ella y los nervios volvieron.

– ¿Vas al gimnasio? – preguntó tras dar un breve saludo y tomar asiento frente a ella.

–Solo entreno – respondió sonrojándose un poco por la mirada analítica que el rubio le dio. Esta bien que en ese momento estuviera usando ropa ajustada, cortesía de su hermana al enterarse de su primera cita, que no era del todo una, pero la desgraciada había irrumpido en su habitación diciendo que ese cuerpo debía mostrarlo.

– ¿Entrenas? – fue Reborn quien habló esta vez, ya habiendo ordenado su _expresso_.

(TN) se encogió de hombros.

–En mi familia las únicas herederas somos mi hermana mayor y yo, así que _pappa_ decidió que debíamos aprender a pelear y defendernos – explicó, aunque algo le decía que el Arcobaleno ya sabía eso.

–_Camileri Famiglia_, dirigida por el capo Pietro Camilleri, sus hijas Abrielle y (TN) son las próximas cabezas de la familia. Tienen la mejor fuerza en armería, además de ser expertos negociadores. Supongo que tienes algo de eso – siguió el bebé.

– ¿Negociaciones? Si, como quitarle un dulce a un niño – respondió, y no es que quisiera hacerse la experta, pero el área era algo que se le daba muy bien.

–Eres… torpe – se metió Dino – ¿Cómo es que peleas? – preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

–Fuera del entrenamiento y las peleas soy bastante torpe, no se a que se deba. Abrielle dice que es mi encanto – comentó lo último con un tono sarcástico.

–Creo que nos parecemos en eso – Dino rió divertido – claro que yo no tengo ningún encanto – ¿acaso el chico bromeaba?, si para ella lo más encantador de su ser era precisamente su torpeza - Pero tú, para ser hum… ñoña, eres… atractiva.

– ¿Gracias? – no sabía que más decir, pues la última palabra la tenía perdida.

–No te alagues ni nada – intervino Reborn con una extraña sonrisa.

–Lo sé – tal vez debía empezar a trabajar en su autoestima.

–Ahora – el bebé de fedora la vio fijamente - Hablemos de todo lo que tengo que cambiar de ti.

**~.~.~**

(TN) se miraba al espejo del baño y no se reconocía a sí misma. Una semana había bastado para que Dino, con indicaciones de su tutor, le metiera mano (figurativamente hablando, por desgracia) y la transformara. No que hubieran hecho un gran cambio, gracias a Dios, que lo menos que quería era parecer una barbie.

Había recortado un poco su largo cabello rojo y peinado de tal forma que su rostro quedaba despejado, solo un fleco que se acomodaba sobre su frente y un par de mechones en los contornos de su rostro; también comenzó a aplicarle ciertos tratamientos para que sus ondas tomaran forma y parecieran lo que eran, no un nido de pájaros, así que ahora su cabello colgaba por su espalda en preciosas ondas uniformes.

Se veía bien, y la gente por fin había empezado a notarla en general (aunque bueno, eso también se debía a la sucesión de cambios que le siguieron a éste), su hermana hasta había prendido una vela al Santo Niño Tomasito como agradecimiento a su cambio, pero su padre la había querido encerrar en su habitación para evitar que la gente la viera mientras lloraba lágrimas de cocodrilo al ver que su princesita estaba saliendo del cascarón. Su madre fue la púnica normal, ella solo le sonrío y le dijo que se veía hermosa.

Ah, y tres subordinados diferentes de la _famiglia_ le habían chiflado y tratado de coquetear.

O sea, estaba bien que su imagen fuera diferente pero no era para tanto, joder.

Y después siguió el uniforme:

_–Tú uniforme…_

_– ¿Qué? Es un uniforme… No puedo cambiarlo._

_–Pero puedes adaptarlo, si vas a ser mi cantante… – Reborn recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Dino – la cantante del show, tienes que tener una actitud atrayente y dominante todo el tiempo… después de todo, Dino es el estelar._

_Y porque eso en la cabeza de (TN) había sonado tan sexymente pornográfico había dejado que Reborn le mandara a ajustar las camisas del uniforme, subirle la bastilla a la falda y cambiar sus mallones por medias, sin olvidar el obligarla a usar pantalones cortos y camisetas para Educación Física._

_"Piernas y brazos como esos, hay que mostrarlos."_

_Casi escupió su malteada a la cara del rubio cuando él mismo le dijo aquello, estaba claro que todo lo que le decía era lo indicado por Reborn, pero la manera en que lo decía le hacía pensar que en realidad lo sentía y creía. Si, estaba siendo demasiado ilusa, pero un poco de felicidad no le hace mal a nadie._

_Y bueno, ya estaba claro que mientras recibiese halagos o lo que fuese de parte del rubio ella iba a hacer lo que se le pidiese, ¿no?_

_–Bien. Ahora, ¿estás usando lentes de contacto? – preguntó el Arcobaleno al no verla con sus usuales lentes redondos._

_ –No. Es que puedo ver sin lentes, pero no leer sin ellos. Los lentes de contacto me pican – era tan nerd, por Dios._

_ –Tienes ojos bonitos – comentó Dino con esa sonrisa suya que le hacía temblar las rodillas._

_–Pues ahora te prohíbo andar con cualquier tipo de lentes que no sean de contacto – ¿porque Reborn tenía que sacarla de su ensoñación?, a ver ¿¡porque!?_

_ Y (TN) iba a reclamar, cuando resultó que justo Dino le dio un sorbo a SU malteada de chocolate, dejándose un rastro en los labios que lamió sensualmente, y su autocontrol se fue a la mierda._

_–Está bien – notó una vez más esa sonrisa siniestra en el Arcobaleno._

Se lavó la cara una vez más y suspiró. A la mierda, ya había empezado; había dejado que le quitaran su comodidad visual por ese hombre, y eso no pensó hacerlo nunca, así que ya habían cruzado un punto sin retorno, más cuando gracias a todo eso su hermana saltaba de alegría gritando que por fin su hermana bebé se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer y cambiara todo su guardarropa por uno nuevo.

–Y ahora, el mayor problema… el baile.

Vaya que había sido el mayor problema.

Tres veces a la semana durante la semana anterior, Dino había tenido que quedarse con ella en el colegio a enseñarle la coreografía, cosa que había resultado un completo fiasco día tras día, y el orgullo de (TN) se veía pisoteado dolorosamente cada vez que se iba de boca al suelo debido a los pasos elaborados que el chico por meses trataba de enseñarle.

Además de que la sonrisa burlona y la mirada fija e indescifrable que Reborn portaba siempre que los veía ensayar le ponían los pelos de punta.

Pensaba que el objeto de su afecto se cansaría de inmediato de ella y lo mandaría a la… muy lejos, pero por el contrario, se había mostrado dispuesto a aumentar las horas de práctica, y no se burlaba, a lo más se reía de ella ocasionalmente y seguía tratando de explicarle, pero el problema no era que (TN) no entendiera, sino que simplemente no podía, y eso la sacaba de quicio.

Está bien que gracias a su cero talento pudiera pasar más tiempo con Dino, recibiendo sus sonrisas, escuchando su voz, que sus ojos castaños se posaran en ella y que sus manos la tocaran una que otra vez; sin importar eso, ella tenía dignidad.

Se sentía frustrada e inútil, incluso aunque Dino le dijera que ya pasaría, que todavía tenía un mes para aprender, ella temía que no lo lograría.

Salió del baño e hizo su camino hacia el escenario donde ensayaban.

-¡Hey, pony! - la saludó alguien al pasar, y (TN) no respondió hasta veinte segundos después cuando recordó que ése era el ridículo e indigno sobrenombre que Reborn le había impuesto.

"Ya que eres la compañera de Dino en todo esto, es justo que te identifiquemos de alguna manera; así que como él es el caballo tú serás la pony – no había encontrado sentido a eso y estaba por reclamar cuando el bebé se le adelantó – ¿O prefieres, la yegua? – cerró la boca de inmediato, ese se escuchaba mal en muchos sentidos y mientras ella se atormentaba por el nuevo apodo no notó el rostro sonrojado del rubio."

Así que ahora era la pony.

Y ella que pensó que la vida escolar mafiosa sería diferente, libre de algo tan tonto como poner apodos, y si los ponían serían rudos y con actitud. Pero qué más daba.

–Oh, hola… – saludó de vuelta – Quien quiera que seas… – masculló para sí misma.

Dino había tenido razón en eso del estándar de popularidad que le contó una vez y de que la gente que se juntaba con él se encontraba automáticamente en el mapa. Sin importar que tan importante fuera la familia, la Cavallone era la segunda familia más fuerte después de la Vongola.

La incomodaba un poco, pero no le daba mucha importancia, si al final no tenía que olvidarse de por qué lo hacía (además de por ser estúpida, claro); quería pasar tiempo con Dino. Sí, eso era todo. No tenía expectativas de ser nada más (porque claro, su futuro ya estaba trazado en su familia), pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, porque le ponía suma atención sólo a ella, aunque fuera por dos horas tres días a la semana. Y podía fingir que eran amigos, que tenían cosas en común (aparte de la torpeza y ser mafiosos) y que si estuvieran en otra dimensión, lo serían.

Y si ella no fuera tan ella, incluso serían algo más.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la desagradable escena que hubiese preferido no presenciar: de una castaña tirada a rubia que arrojaba algo que no alcanzó a distinguir a Dino, quien alcanzó justo a agacharse para que el florero-proyectil diera contra la pared en vez de su cara y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

(TN) le dio un vistazo rápido a toda la sala, y encontró a Reborn sentado en primera fila con una bolsa de palomitas en mano y una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha.

– ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – gritó la chica, que (TN) reconoció como Nicole Rossi, buscando algo para agarrar y tirarle, pero al no encontrar nada, se vio forzada a caminar hasta el estéreo para agarrar todos los CDs y reanudar su ataque.

– ¡Nicole!¡Tranquilízate! – pidió Dino pero eso sólo enfureció más a la rubia quien caminó hacia él y le tomó de los hombros. El rubio la observó con miedo.

–Escúchame Dino Cavallone, aquí yo soy la chica más popular, la más bella y no importa quién seas; nadie, escucha bien, nadie termina conmigo – le advirtió recalcando el nadie.

–Creo que lo acabo de hacer – le espetó un tanto harto – Realmente lo siento, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos – se disculpó esta vez – Adiós, Nicole.

–Bien – fue todo lo que la chica dijo apretando sus dientes, y las manos en torno a los hombros de su ahora ex novio y ¡Pam!, le encajó la rodilla en el centro de la entrepierna de una manera que lo hizo chillar y que le dolió en lo más profundo hasta a (TN).

–Púdrete, idiota – dijo antes de salir apresuradamente de la sala.

–Eh… ¿hola? – saludó la pelirroja dejando el bolso a un lado y entrando algo asustada a la sala una vez Nicole salió.

– ¡(TN)! – exclamó Dino, aun rodando por el suelo con la mano entre las piernas – Qué bueno que llegaste.

– ¿Estás… bien? – preguntó dubitativa, sabiendo que la pregunta era estúpida pero quería asegurarse de que su _amiguito_… seguía en función.

Ahem.

–Sí, sí, claro… sólo… dame un segundo – le sonrió lo mejor que pudo para volver a quejarse – ¡Ayyyy!

El flash de una cámara iluminó el cuerpo del rubio.

–Bien hecho, Dino-inútil.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí el segundo capítulo~

Gracias a lapatatacantante y a Piffle Priincess por sus review! De hecho no pensaba subir nada, pero leí sus comentarios y eso fue suficiente!

Nos leemos, comenten!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

-(TN) - Incertar nombre del lector.

-Dino x Lector

* * *

_**¿Cliché o no tan cliché? Al estilo mafioso**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**3**_

_**.**_

–Ya sé qué puedes hacer para mejorar en el baile – comentó Reborn un día mientras tomaba su _expresso_, sentado en su aparente cómodo mini sillón.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó la pelirroja, esperanzada.

Ella y Dino estaban tomando un descanso, ambos sentados a la orilla del escenario con las piernas colgando y tomando de su botella de agua.

Ahora que por fin le salía la coreografía completa y sin tropezarse, y sin importar que Dino se la pasaba felicitándola por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo (claro que ese bien era bastante relativo), quería toda la ayuda que pudiera tener para mejorar.

–Sí. Ten sexo – el bebé lo dijo crudo y sin anestecia.

(TN) escupió el trago que estaba tomando mientras que Dino se estaba atragantando de la impresión.

– ¿Disculpa? – ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella había escuchado que había dicho?

–Practícalo. Dicen que si follas bien bailas bien y viceversa, ¿no? Pues haz eso – soltó como si nada, pero hablando a una velocidad relámpago que hizo que por poco y (TN) no le entendiese.

– ¡Reborn! – gritó Dino una vez se recompuso, parándose de golpe y con el rostro completamente rojo.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, lo que le estaba sugiriendo.

– ¿Qué eso no funciona solo con los chicos? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, la vergüenza y el shock inicial ya habían pasado, y haciendo gala de su _leve_ vena pervertida fue lo más sensato que se le ocurrió preguntar, después de todo nunca había hecho _eso_.

–No si eres tú la que dirige – respondió a su vez Reborn, contento con la reacción de la chica.

– ¡Reborn! – gritó una vez más el rubio, quien había sido ignorado a propósito.

–Deja de gritar, Dino, estamos hablando de cosas serias aquí – fue todo lo que dijo.

– ¡¿Cosas serias?! – replicó aún conmocionado – ¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás proponiendo!

–No es nada del otro mundo, deja de actuar como un mojigato – el bebé hizo un mohín.

Dino lo vio aún más intensamente, no podía creer lo que su tutor estaba diciendo y menos que se lo dijera a (TN).

–No lo creo – la voz de (TN) llamó la atención –, no soy una cualquiera que va a acostarse con el primero que ve – tenía su dignidad, en especial para esos temas.

–Yo no dije que lo fueras – Reborn la vio fijamente –, y no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas con un desconocido – sonrió – ¿Qué tal Dino?

¿Esto era cierto? ¿Le estaban ofreciendo al objeto de sus deseos? ¿Tan fácil?

– ¿Dino? – preguntó un tanto aturdida.

– ¡¿Yo?! – esta vez estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

–Sí, ¿lo quieres? – la sonrisa de Reborn se acentuó.

Su tono era insinuante y (TN) supo que el Arcobaleno sabía algo, pero sin molestarse en profundizar en ello pasó su mirada del pequeño al rubio. Y entonces la vergüenza regresó.

– ¿Entonces? – apresuró Reborn.

–Yo… yo… hum – no sabía que decir, claro que tenía una respuesta más que clara, pero ¡esto era demasiado!

– ¿Eso es un sí? – siguió el pelinegro.

(TN) vio a Dino roja como tomate. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

– ¡Están locos! – gritó haciendo lo único sano que podía hacer, salir corriendo como posesa.

–Maleducada – masculló Reborn haciendo una mueca divertida al ver la expresión de su alumno ante la reacción de la chica –. Ella no dijo que no.

Dino se puso más rojo, si es que era posible.

**~.~.~**

(TN) era inteligente, pero tenía cierta habilidad para hacerse la tonta, aparentemente. Ella y Dino actuaron casi tan normalmente como siempre, hablando como de costumbre y haciendo los ensayos.

Y por fin, para todos los alumnos de la escuela llegó el tan ansiado descanso de invierno, y en el último día, ese en el que no se hace nada, lo único que cabía esperar era la presentación de fin de año, cosa que a esa hora ya todos se encontraban haciendo.

La ahora semi conocida por la escuela (TN), se mordía nerviosamente un dedo, mirándose al espejo. Tenía que admitir que hasta ella se encontraba guapa y aunque eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma, no podía evitar ser pesimista sobre el asunto en general.

¿Qué pasaba si le daba pánico escénico y se desmayaba? ¿Si se equivocaba en la letra y le daba pánico así que se olvidaba también de la coreografía? ¿Y si le salía todo mal y le pasaban por encima? ¿Y si se tropezaba y se caía encima de Dino? ¿Y sí se tropezaba y se caía encima de una bailarina o bailarín y provocaba una reacción en cadena y todos terminaban en el suelo y enojados con ella? ¿Y qué si…?

– ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Dino, sonriéndole tiernamente.

–Como no tienes idea – respondió.

–Oh, vamos, sólo diviértete… – le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente, una manía que había agarrado desde _el incidente_ -. Cualquier cosa… – sonrisa de comercial – yo estaré al lado tuyo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–… Claro – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

¿Acaso sus acciones significaban lo que ella creía que…?

Nah.

…

¡Por el Santo Niño Tomasito!

¡¿Realmente había pasado eso?!

La cosa había ocurrido casi tan terriblemente como (TN) había temido. Nada más pisar el escenario y hacer el primer paso se le había olvidado todo lo que seguía, pero en vez de ceder ante el pánico como pensó que haría en primer lugar, siguió cantando como si hubiese sido el plan de siempre, jugando a _seducir_ al bailarín a su lado hasta que Dino se había metido literalmente en medio para indicarle silenciosamente que lo sedujera a él. (TN), como la profesional que era, había comenzado a hacerlo, viéndolo como lo veía en sus sueños y como cuando él no se daba cuenta mientras le dedicaba a él las palabras de la canción, hasta que su turno acabó y Dino debía seguir bailando. Y así lo había hecho, aunque no sin antes darle un beso…

Frente a toda la condenada escuela.

–Maldito caballo del demonio – gruñó, justo cuando escuchó la puerta del salón en que había corrido a esconderse, abrirse y a Dino ingresar a el, seguido de Reborn que lo veía bastante satisfecho.

Tan rápido como pudo, se metió bajo el escritorio del profesor, escuchando obligadamente la conversación del par. Todo justo cuando no quería saber nada del chico y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido, daba gracias a todos los santos que sus padres no asistieron… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Abrielle, ya podía escuchar sus chillidos de emoción.

–Dino, ¿lo del beso fue real? – preguntó Rerbon, tomando asiento justo encima del escritorio.

–Tú ya sabes la respuesta, Reborn – respondió de mala gana el bronco.

–Pero quiero oírla de ti – insistió, extrañamente.

(TN) se hizo bolita tanto como el hueco se lo permitía, una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que Dino fuera a decir, esa parte de ella… la ilusa que mantenía esperanza en aquello que siempre anheló desde que lo conoció; pero por otra parte, tenía miedo. Estaba asustada del más que probable rechazo, que aunque no se lo estuviera diciendo directamente igual le dolería.

–Me gusta – escuchó decir –. (TN) realmente me gusta – repitió y (TN) quedó inmóvil, sin dar crédito a lo escuchado.

–Ahora que es hermosa y _cool_, porque antes jamás la hubieras mirado – lo acusó Reborn con indiferencia –. Y es entendible, era… impresentable. Aunque tienes que entender que por dentro sigue siendo una nerd sabelotodo, ustedes de alguna extraña manera encajan, pero por otra...

(TN) apretó los puños. Era verdad. Antes nadie la hubiese mirado, si hasta a ella misma le daba un _no-sé-qué_ mirarse en el espejo.

–No hables así de ella, Reborn. (TN) es genial y estaba bien como estaba – dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, claro. Eso dices ahora – siguió el sicario.

– ¡Sí lo estaba! Que ahora le saque más partido a lo que ya tenía es cosa suya, y además, todos tenemos looks que nos favorecen más. Así que o la dejas en paz o… - su amenaza quedó suspendida al ver la expresión mortal que tenía el Arcobaleno.

Oh, oh… se metía con el tipo equivocado.

– ¿Decías, Dino-inútil? – habló con voz gélida.

Aunque la verdad era que Reborn se estaba divirtiendo, era interesante ver como su alumno se ponía solo por insultar a la chica; el bebé no tenía nada en contra de (TN), en realidad le agradaba, era perfecta para Dino… de una manera extraña y retorcida.

Dino sólo se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, y Reborn sonrió burlonamente al darse cuenta de la situación.

–Aw. Te gusta en serio.

– ¿Mm?

– (TN), te gusta en serio – lo sabía perfectamente, pero no había nada malo en molestar un poco más al idiota de su alumno y más siendo consciente de cierta persona más en el lugar.

La pelirroja pudo escuchar como una de las sillas era arrastrada y el inconfundible sonido de alguien al sentarse, también escuchó perfectamente el suspiro que soltó Dino.

– ¿Y que si lo hace? – dejó atrás su miedo por la mirada de su tutor, además no tenía a nadie más con quién sincerarse – No tiene nada de malo que esté enamorado de (TN).

– ¿Qué? – soltó Reborn, fingiendo que no se lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué? – repitió Dino – ¿Hay algún problema con que la ame?

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Reborn sonrío con suficiencia.

–Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero te quería avisar que tu amada está debajo del escritorio, posiblemente escuchando todo y haya entrado sólo para evitarte en primer lugar.

Maldito asesino observador. Dino se paró de golpe, alarmado hacia el lugar indicado justo al tiempo en que (TN) salía del hueco y se erguía, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella mantenía una expresión impasible, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sus ojos mostraran su sorpresa. Dino estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, la miraba nervioso y abochornado.

–Me voy… hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero no se sobrepasen – dijo Reborn burlón y salió, claro que ninguno de los otros dos reparó en él. Estaban más ocupados pensando que decir sin verse aún más estúpidos.

–Así que me amas – dijo (TN) armada ya de valor, casi como si fuera una acusación.

–Yo… – Dino estaba más que nervioso –… Si. ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa, me sedujiste con tu voz! – respondió gritando lo único que se le ocurrió.

– ¿Mi voz? Si no mal recuerdo, tu dijiste que mi voz te gustaba – masculló completamente ofendida porque el chico quisiera zafarse de esa manera tan estúpida –. No sé por qué me enamoré de un estúpido como tú… – (TN) se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba manejando la situación y de no avergonzarse ni tartamudear al decir aquello.

De hecho, sintió un gran alivio el poder decirlo por fin. Se sintió bien al ser sincera con sus sentimientos.

– ¡No soy un idio…! Espera – Dino dio un paso hacia adelante mirando a (TN) con la ceja alzada – ¿Dijiste que me amabas? – preguntó pensando que tal vez estaba escuchando mal.

–Claro que sí, idiota.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – fue lo más que pudo decir, aún sin creérselo del todo.

Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

– ¡DESDE SIEMPRE! Duh – respondió (TN) como si fuera de retrasados el no saberlo, que bueno, como que lo era – ¿Por qué crees que quise participar en el acto en primer lugar, idiota? Porque estabas tú, porque me gusta cuando bailas, y como cantas, incluso cuando tropiezas… tan sexy, cuando mueves tus caderas y… – no siguió hablando porque, entre todo, Dino decidió entretener su boca en algo más importante, como su propia boca.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias a Nicole o.O, lapatatacantante, Piffle Priincess, Amelia Kurokawa y Kanade Miniwa por sus reviews!

My pronto esto llegarpá a su fin~ Gracias también a los lectores fantasmas~

Nos leemos!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

-(TN) - Incertar nombre del lector.

-Dino x Lector

* * *

_**¿Cliché o no tan cliché? Al estilo mafioso**_

_**...**_

* * *

**_4_**

_**.**_

(TN) NO estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Por años estuvo acostumbrada a que ocasionalmente la empujaran en los pasillos, la molestaran con envidia por tener las mejores notas y por su poco estilo para vestir, y todo eso había estado bien para ella porque dentro de todo se las había arreglado para pasar bajo el radar de las personas en general; se había dedicado desde siempre a vivir su vida con sus amigos y familia, y sólo eso la hacía feliz.

Ahora, a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada era a dar un paso y que todos la miraran y se movieran con ella, como si fuera un animal de zoológico que va a hacer una gracia en cualquier instante. Algunos la observaban con miedo, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y se apartaban de ella en los pasillos; otros se mostraban emocionados ante la perspectiva de nuevo chisme y unos cuantos chicos murmuraban con sus mejores voces de drama "_qué pena, justo cuando empezaba a verse sexy tenía que salir con alguien, y tenía que ser con Cavallone."_

Dino Cavallone, su ahora novio… Ese bastardo.

Últimamente, la sola mención de ese nombre le erizaba en más de un sentido.

Claro, él, el chico más popular de toda la escuela, él y nada menos que él con su increíblemente sexual persona había sido el culpable de que ahora mismo (TN) estuviera siendo observada por todos el primer día de retorno luego de la semana de descanso de fin de año.

Había descubierto que Dino en altas dosis, si bien era divertido y estimulante (sobre todo lo último), podía ser catastrófico para ella.

Caminó hasta su casillero y sacó los libros correspondientes, apretándolos contra su pecho y mirando fijamente el suelo en lo que avanzaba hacia su salón, escuchando pedazos de conversaciones a su paso; _"Mira, Franco, qué hermosa se ve pony hoy…", "Bah, no pierdas tu tiempo… escuché que se acuesta con Dino Cavallone", "¡No! ¿En serio…? No se vale, Cavallone siempre consigue a las mejores chicas…" _La chica sólo rodó los ojos y no se detuvo por nada del mundo.

Si por lo menos fuera cierta la parte de Dino y ella juntos, si, ese _juntos._ Pero no.

En fin, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

–Oh, pony, ¿por qué tan tímida? – le preguntó Chiara, una de sus amigas, con aire burlón, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que Reborn le había puesto ese apodo, se había asegurado de que todos la llamasen así, incluso sus mejores amigos, lo que la ponía terriblemente incómoda. Jamás se imaginó que Dino lo había aceptado con una razón tan banal como poder ser el único que la llamara "(TN)" en toda la escuela.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, hoy todos me miran raro; apuesto a que Dino (nunca culparía a Reborn, por mucho que el sicario tuviera la culpa) anduvo repartiendo rumores…

–Oh, y espera a ver lo que hay adentro – le sonrío la otra.

(TN) sintió pánico por un instante ante sus palabras y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Ya no quiero entrar ahí – susurró aterrada.

–Ah no, estuve mucho tiempo cortando estúpido confeti como para que no entres. Anda, pórtate como un… como toda una mujer – y la empujó dentro.

– ¡SORPRESA!

(TN) no sabía a dónde mirar. Rosas, globos, confeti, cajas de chocolate, Dino, un oso de peluche rosado gigante de medio metro… ¡Dino!

– ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – casi gimoteó, caminando hacia su banco atiborrado de cosas y dejando su mochila y libros en el suelo, a falta de un mejor lugar.

– ¡Significa que te amo! – dijo Dino animadamente, dándole la vuelta a la masa de cosas y abrazando a (TN) con tanto ímpetu que la pelirroja no pudo evitar corresponderle, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente –. ¡Mira! – exclamó separándose y tomando su mano para indicarle las cosas; viéndose bastante como un niño en Navidad –. En nuestro primer día de escuela como novios te traje un peluche de osito, porque siempre he visto que a tu primer amor de colegio se le regala eso, aunque no sé si te gusten… te traje chocolates, porque ¿a quién no le gustan los chocolates?, globos para celebrar… hice que Chiara picara confeti para el efecto, y rosas… porque las rosas son maravillosas… ¿no crees? Siempre quise regalarle rosas a mi novia…

–Claro – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, aún bastante aturdida y también avergonzada por todo el teatro armado.

–Y aún falta lo más importante – el rubio se acercó.

(TN) alzó la ceja, en parte asustada y en otra sintiéndose un poco contagiada por la alegría del chico. Dino tomó su rostro entre sus manos y, sin importarle quién estuviese en la sala, juntó sus labios en un beso suave, tierno y duradero que mandó a (TN) a la séptima nube del cielo.

–Buenos días – susurró juntando sus frentes cuando se separaron –. Un beso de buenos días es la mejor manera de empezar tú día – dijo con voz de presentador de comerciales, sonriendo juguetonamente –. Ahora, ¿atragantémonos con algo de chocolate? ¿Quién más quiere?

– ¡YO! – Chiara se abalanzó sobre las bellas cajas, y (TN) tuvo que volver a la realidad y comenzar a limpiar un poco su espacio de trabajo.

Para entonces, el disgusto de (TN) se había desvanecido por completo. Obviamente le gustaba que Dino la mimara… ¿pero tenía que ser donde todos pudieran verlo? Ella no necesitaba que Dino le probara delante de todo el colegio que eran novios y que se querían, ella no era de esa clase de personas. De hecho, para ella, entra más puertas adentro mejor. La vida privada debía permanecer privada, pero obviamente su novio no era de la misma impresión.

**~.~.~**

– ¿Rara cómo? – inquirió Reborn, no del todo interesado en lo que el rubio le decía.

Ya bastante había hecho juntando a ese par.

Dino lo miró frustrado, sentado en su cama y recordando cómo (TN) lo había dejado plantado a la salida de la escuela. ¿Por qué (TN) se había ido sin él?

Realmente no pensaba que Reborn fuera el mejor consejero, especialmente porque cualquier cosa que dijera lo pondría en vergüenza; pero necesitaba a alguien de confianza que le ayudara a aclarar la situación.

–No sé… Es que se siente incómoda con lo nuestro. O algo así. Yo no entiendo por qué si todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido tan linda y cariñosa conmigo.

– ¿Cariñosa? – levantó una ceja, su expresión entre burlona y picara.

–¡No es lo que estás pensando! – se defendió, con las mejillas sonrojadas al pensar en su novia y él haciendo _eso_ –. El punto es que (TN) anda rara e incómoda, y yo no sé por qué.

–Bueno, Dino-inútil, has pasado por alto el hecho de que para ti estar en la escuela es natural y cómodo. Para (TN) es todo lo contrario – se decidió a decir, andaba muy benévolo ese día.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo observó sin entender del todo –. Es que yo entiendo que ella no haya sido popular ni nada, pero…

–Es más que eso. ¿No puedes verlo? Idiota, (TN) ha tratado de pasar desapercibida toda su vida porque no le gusta estar en la academia, simplemente no se relaciona con esta gente, aún y cuando ella técnicamente pertenezca al círculo; pero tú ahora la estás exponiendo a todo eso.

– ¿Crees que se enojó conmigo? – hizo un pequeño puchero, frustrado al pensar que todos sus esfuerzos por ser un buen novio, más que ser inútiles, empeoraban las cosas – Yo le di popularidad, el regalo más codiciado de todo estudiante…

–Pero (TN) no lo quiere. Es como cuando tu no querías acompañar a tu padre a sus reuniones, ¿no te sentías horriblemente incómodo?

–Sí, odiaba como me miraban, siempre analizándome y juzgándome… Oh, ¿y tú dices que ella…?

–Seguramente sí. Sólo piénsalo, no es tan difícil aún y con tu cerebro mediocre – sonrió socarrón y Dino solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por lo menos, hablar con su tutor le había aclarado un poco las cosas.

**~.~.~**

Y tomando en cuenta las palabras de Reborn, Dino había decidido encarar a la pelirroja y hablar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque el resultado fue algo desastroso.

– ¡Es que tú no lo sabes! – gritó (TN), deteniéndose en seco y volteándose para encararlo, explotando sin poder contenerse –. Tú eres lindo y popular, les caes bien a todos, y eres maldito jefe de la familia Cavallone. Todos creen que estás conmigo por mero capricho, un simple juego. Y tú sólo te empeñas en hacerlo más público y lo odio…

– ¿O sea que preferirías llevar todo en secreto? – preguntó Dino, cruzándose de brazos, ahora también enojado con su novia –. Sinceramente, yo trato de hacer todo bien para ti, pero no sé qué quieres de mí, (TN).

Definitivamente, no estaba tomando la postura correcta.

– ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz, eso quiero!

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces para qué viniste ese día a bailar si no tenías una idea de cómo? ¡Viniste a verme a mí! ¿Y ahora me pides que te deje en paz, condenada hipócrita?

Oh, oh.

– ¡No me trates así! – chilló (TN), al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡Pero es que (TN)…! – trató de rectificar al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

–No. Quiero… quiero… déjame… necesito calma… Trata de no hacer mucho escándalo por favor –dijo con voz seca –. No quiero a nadie preguntándome por qué dejé que el gran Dino Cavallone terminara conmigo.

– ¡(TN)! ¡(TN), por favor! – empezó a suplicar observando a la chica caminar lejos de él, pero por alguna razón no se atrevió a seguirla.

Lo había echado a perder.

**~.~.~**

(TN) entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, las lágrimas aún inundando sus ojos sin parar. Se tiró a la cama, abrazando su almohada de tortuga (uno de los muchos regalos de Navidad de Dino), y comenzando a sollozar más fuerte. Si producía más lágrimas podría fundar una central de hidroeléctrica. No sabía por qué el tema le afectaba tanto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, sintiéndose agotada, un dolor de cabeza intenso taladrándole las sienes. Había pasado todo el día ignorando no sólo a Dino, sino que también a sus amigos, los amigos del mismo rubio y la academia en general que claramente había notado su aparente pelea. Obviamente, comentarios tan venenosos como "Sabía que no iban a durar ni un día…" y "Es que es obvio, son como la Bella y la Bestia, (TN) nunca tuvo una real oportunidad con él", los había escuchado todo el día, pero no le importaba. Dino y ella no habían roto…

Lo que ocurría era que (TN) se sentía intimidada con su relación. Dino parecía querer darlo todo por ella tan rápido que la aterraba pensar en que en una semana ya estaría acostumbrada a todo eso y al día siguiente moriría de vergüenza cuando Dino la dejara frente a todo la escuela.

–Toc, toc – pronunció una voz suave desde afuera, abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabeza por el espacio –. ¿_Sorellina_?

– ¿Abrielle? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sobresaltada, dándose vuelta para ocultar sus lágrimas.

–Vengo a verte, eso es obvio. Te vi llegar hecha un mar de lágrimas – dijo legando donde la menor y pasar cariñosamente una mano por los cabellos rojos.

(TN) se dejó hacer, resultaba relajante y cálido.

– ¿Mal segundo día?

–Un poco. Es solo que… – (TN) se sentó, ahora más calmada a pesar de que sus ojos aún estaban rojos y húmedos, y observó a su hermana, mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Tú crees que Dino me ha cambiado?

– ¿Hm? ¡Claro que no! Más que tú look… te veo y veo a la misma (TN) idiota y torpe que tengo por hermana menor. Igual de adorable y llorona…

– ¿Gracias? – dejó salir con sarcasmo.

–Cariño – tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, mirándose disimuladamente sus uñas manicuradas para revisar que estuviesen brillantes como siempre –, las relaciones siempre nos van a cambiar un poco, porque admitámoslo, hasta una estúpida serie de TV nos cambia… – (TN) puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermana era incluso peor que Reborn a la hora de decir lo que pensaba.

–Lo sé – aceptó al final, su hermana siempre lograba tener la razón.

–Oye… – comenzó a decir la mayor y entonces fue interrumpida por incesante golpeteo en la puerta que comenzó y no paró hasta que una irritada Abrielle la abrió y un apresurado Dino entró corriendo como Pedro por su casa en dirección a la cama de (TN).

(TN) se dio vuelta lenta y dignamente, esperando una disculpa afectada y madura, como la que los protagonistas le dan en las novelas cuando quieren que la mujer de su vida los perdone (no que ella viera esas cosas… su madre había dejado prendida la tele y ella no había encontrado el control remoto... durante cuatro temporadas y un bonus de verano… ahem), pero lo que encontró no fue a un galán de traje y corbata, sino que a un estudiante con el uniforme todo arrugado y un oso de peluche entre sus manos que le tapaba desde la cara hasta el abdomen.

– ¿Qué…? – preguntó sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas.

–Se te quedó en el colegio…

La pelirroja aguantó la respiración un segundo y después suspiró sonoramente, negando con la cabeza y quitándole el peluche de las manos para dejarlo en un rincón.

–Eres un caballo idiota… pero eres demasiado tierno como para resistirte – musitó y los ojos de Dino se iluminaron.

– ¿Eso significa que…?

–Sí, ya no estoy enojada ni nada, pero tenemos que… mph – ¿cómo se habla cuando tienes un condenado caballo chupándote la cara a través de los labios de esa forma tan maravillosa? No se puede –. Ya, Dino… – trató de apartarlo un poco, más sus intentos resultaron inútiles –, aún tenemos que hablar…

–Sí, claro – susurró el chico sobre sus labios, empujándola contra su cama –. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras… – paso de la tierna boca a las mejillas y la nariz, repartiendo besos mariposa por todo su rostro –. Me encanta cuando hablas…

Y se enfrascaron en una sesión de besos, caricias y mimos que (TN) no pudo resistir y hasta olvidó la razón de su discusión; tanto que ni notaron a una Abrielle tomando fotos con su celular y a un sonriente Reborn a su lado.

–Envíame esas fotos más tarde – dijo el sicario.

–Eso no lo dudes – sonrió la Camilleri mayor.

Ver en vivo y en directo el primer amor de su hermanita era sin precedentes.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo se siempre, gracias por sus comentario; espero les gustara este capitulo!

Oh si, aquí acaba esta historia... si me animo, posiblemente suba un epilogo, pero eso depende de ustedes~

Gracias por seguir este pequeño fic!


End file.
